Many types of fluid filters are used in engine lubrication systems, hydraulic systems and fuel systems to remove particles from the fluid being circulated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a sealing grommet designed to seal a filter mount, and more particularly to ensure sealing a spud portion of the filter mount when the spud portion is one half of an inch or taller.